Adventures Of The Mini Boovs
by Pricat
Summary: One shots reliving around Gratitica and Tohro, Oh and Toma's kids having fun and adventures but facing challenges
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he after writing the newest chapter of Oh at Home involving Oh and Tomas's kids, I coukdn't help but write one shots about them since they bring fun into the Tucci family's life plus being six, they're still growing**

 **In this first one shot both Hratitica and Tohro are trying to have ice cream for breakfast but they are just being cutie pies.**

 **Oh and Toma are good parents.**

* * *

"Come on Toh, plus our dads along with Grandma and Aunt Tip are still asleep so maybe we can have ice cream for breakfast!" Gratitica said to her brother Tohro.

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Tucci house well early morning and both Gratitica and Tohro, Oh and Toma's kids were the only ones up right now since being six and a half, they were used to being awake earlier compared to the grown ups in the house going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Graty I don't know about this, p,us what if our dads or Grandma catches us?" Tohro said his Purpke-blue skin turning yellow which matched the anxiety he was feeling rubbing his hand against his mouth like what he did with the toilet brush.

"Toh we're kids and mini Boov so we're supposed to do stuff like this, besides you can get us out of trouble, since the adults really like you." Graticia said making the male mini Boovsigh.

"Okay I'll help but we're not gonna find the ice cream maker-" Tohro said seeing his sister find it sighing but turning it on as ice cream spurted onto the ceiling making Tohro worry because he knew they were going to be in trouble getting shaky.

"What the heck-" Tip said entering seeing ice cream on the ceiling as Tohro confessed making her underdtand he was having a panic attack but cuddling him just as Oh knowing Gratitica had done this but was cuddling Tohro.

"I was trying to make us breakfast sundaes." Graticia said.

"Sweetie we don't eat ice cream for breakfast, even if Kyle does." Tip said muttering Nutjob into that making Tohro realise it was mean since in class they were learning about words but Tip was making pancakes only Oh was sad because Tohro couldn't go to school anymore as he had just gotten an e-mail from his kids's teacher saying the Special Ed program was full which made Gratitcia stunned.

"Does that mean Toh won't be in my class?" she said hearing her brother making animal noises as Lucy chuckled.

"No sweetie but it's something I and your Dad have to worry about, not you okay?" Oh said.

"Okay Daddy." Gratitcia said seeing Tohro on his hands and knees going after Pig which was cute but she hoped he was okay seeing breakfast was ready joining them but getting maple syrup everywhere making Oh smile but Gratitica grossed out like when her brother rubbed his mouth with the toilet brush knowing he had done that this morning as Tip giggled.

"He's just being himself Graty." she told her niece making her understand because she loved her brother seeing him drink juice since they weren't allowed coffee because they were kids.

Oh sighed as he was looking after the kids while Toma was getting groceries plus Tohro wandered off a lot which worried Oh.

Tohro was following Pig around which was cute but Gratiticia was worried for her brother.

Oh was o nN the floor with his son seeing him on his lap but cuddling him since he needed cuddles but humming Soft Kitty since he liked that song plus Oh sang it to his and Toma's kids when they were sick or hurt.

"Hey Daddy you okay?" Tohro asked.

"Sort of." Oh said playing with him which was helping him feel better seeing Toma back chuckling at how cute Oh was being with their kids


	2. Father-Son Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to those who favourited this series.**

 **Tohro stays up late meaning he's grumpy the next day but Oh helps him out by getting him to take an nap even when he doesn't but it helps him feel better.**

* * *

It was a few days later but it was morning and a school day for Gratitcia bit the female Boov youngster was ready seeing her brotner asleep because not being in school, he had been racing his space card a lot so was sleepy plus Oh was letting him sleep in or he would be cranky and need an nap later hearing Tip call her, Oh and Toma for breakfast going downstairs.

Tip had made pancaked making both Oh and Toma happy but Gratitica was quiet because a lot was on her mind p,us Tohro not drinking maple syrup was funny so him not here made her a little sad making Oh understand.

"Sweetie your brother will be fine, plus I can take care of him." Oh assured her but she hoped so as she cared about her brother but was getting in Slushious because Tip was taking her to school but Oh sighed as they left but saw Tohro up after a while and was having breakfast.

"Yes your sister left for school, but we're gonna have fun." Oh to,d him.

"Okay." Tohro told him going to get dressed.

* * *

Tohro was playing with Oh since his sister was at school which made Tne male Boov youngster a little sad because he loved playing with his sister even at school making him understand teaching his son baseball like Tip had shown him, as they were having bonding time but Tohro was getting grumpy, going red making Oh sigh knowing his son needed an nap.

"I'm not tired Dadfy, plus I slept in and ate breakfast p,U.S. I'm big so I don't need an nap!" Tohro protested seeing Oh frown because Tohro was having a meltdown.

"Buddy you were up late last night racing your cars, plus your skin kinda says otherwise as we Boov change colours with our moods and you're grumpy so yes you need an nap, but after it we can play again." Oh told him going home.

When they got home, Tohro was rubbing his eyes because he was tired like his dad said following him to his and his sister's room getting into his bed cuddling his stuffed cat.

"Ssh buddy, just rest." Oh to,d him kissing his purple skinned head seeing him out like a light making Oh smile leaving him be.


	3. Parental Instincts

**A/N**

 **Here's more but thanks for the reviews because they help a lot.**

 **Oh and Toma's kids kinda get into driving mischief in this one but upset Oh because his parental instincts went into overdrive but Tip helps cool things down**

* * *

"What did I tell you guys about trying to drive, you guys are too little to plus you could've gotten hurt!" Oh said to both his and Toma's kids because Gratitcia and Tohro had heard how their grandmother had taught Tip to drive when she was a kid so both mini Boov had gotten Tip to teach them to drive.

But Oh had seen especially when Tohro had tried doing a loop de loop but it had freaked him out and made his heart pound faster and it still was even though Toma had put a blue-Purpke hand on his shoulder.

"We're really, really sorry daddy." Gratitcia said as she and her brother went upstairs to their room but Tip understood hoping Oh wouldn't blow his top at her.

But she saw his purple body go blue meaning sadness as tears leaked from his eyes making her understand as they were going to the couch and he was on her lap.

"Hey it's okay Ohey because it was my fault as I shoukdn't have let them drive plus seeing you freaked out was scary." Tip said.

"A-Are they mad at me because I yelled?" Oh asked.

"No, they understand you were scared but you should relax, and cool down." Tip said seeing him calm down.

"Maybe Tomy and I should go,out for a bit, have date night." Oh to,d her seeing her nod because he and Toma had been really busy with work so wondered if their kids driving Slushious had been a way of getting attention?

Oh pushed that out of his mind as he and Toma were getting ready making their kids happy he was feeling better.

Tip agreed seeing them come down in pyjamas but we're seeing their dads leave.

* * *

That early evening while Oh and Toma were out and Lucy was at work, Tip was watching the mini Boovs but knew that they had made a mistake trying to drive Slushious but they had learnt from it so they were having fun right now, plus they were having ice cream along with being goofballs but it made the teen giggle at their antics because they were cute.

"Maybe our dads will feel better after having alone time since that always helps them out but things will work out, right Aunt Tip?" Tohro said

"Yes but they're not mad, just scared because I should've known better to let you even try, even if my mom taught me but I was a few years older." she said making them understand.

"I see but we didn't mean to make them sad, we were just having fun and we were." Gratitcia said but they were moving on makimg Tip relieved hoping Oh and Toma weren't playing footsie in public like they did at home during dinner.


	4. Learning Words

A/N

 **He-he here's more of the stories but felt like updating, plus thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **In this one, it's Summer and Tne fami,y are enjoying things plus Oh's daughter goes to day camp which is very cute whi,e Tohro just wants to hang out with his dad and Tip.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was now Summer meaning the Tucci family could have fun because Tip was off school a,omg with Gratiticia but Tohro would be starting an new school after the summer but Oh was anxious about that, because he cared about his kids but right now that morning he was being attacked by flying Pi,lows but heard giggles seeing his kids there, relieved that they had woke him up.

"Hey good morning you two, good joke to get me up since you guys have Earth humour." Oh told them mamimg Tohro giggle at this.

"Yeah, Aunt Tip taught us about Earth jokes, like the special one you and her do." Gratitcia said.

"I figured." Oh told them yawning but fell out of bed cursing in Boov bit Tohro heard it making Oh scared turning yellow.

"Uh-oh what did Toh hear, that made you worry?" Gratiticia asked curious.

"Your brother kinda,maybe learnt a bad word from me by accident and you know how your brother is when he learns new words Earth or Boov." Oh told her but he sighed hearing Tohro use said word giggling.

"Hey we don't say words like that, okay?" Oh told his son.

"Why not, Daddy?" the male Boov youngster told him.

"That word you heard me say, it's a bad word that little Boov shouldn't say because that word's meaning isn't very nice and you're too nice to say words like that." Oh told him.

"Okay, Toh not say again." he said making Oh relieved as they were going to have breakfast but Tip wondered what had happened.

"Toh accidentally learnt a bad word, but I took care of it." Oh told her.

Tip sighed as he was pouring himself coffee to wake himself up, seeing Tohro playing with a toy car at the table mamimg Gratiticia sigh.

But she was going to play with friends but Tip felt bad that Tohro didn't have many friends but preferred being with her and Oh or around Lucy.

Oh didn't mind because they had a special bond a,ong with Gratiticia which Tip found sweet.

* * *

Tip was surprised that Oh was enrol,ing his kids into day camp since Gratiticia would be okay but Tohro ight not be excited about this but Lucy understood since she knew both mini Boov would love day camp, but it's okay because Tohro was like Oh with special needs.

"Yeah, Toh has separation anxiety when apart from me or you Tip." Oh told her mamimg Tip smile because she and Tohro had a good bond like her with Oh.

"Yep, but I can hang out with him, if Graty wants to go to day camp.""Yeah Oh told her seeing Gratiticia excitedly looking at the day camp brochure.

"I wanna go daddy, it looks fun!" she told him making Oh chuckle.

"Yeah Grandma Lucy figured you'd like it, but I don't think Toh would g"Um Oh, o, you know?" Oh said to her seeing Tohro playing with Pig but talking in alien tongue.

"Um Oh, what's up with Toh?" Lucy asked.

"He's just speaking Gorg, I kinda, maybe started teaching him it in case." Oh said seeing Tohro talk in English again since she didn't understand Gorg.

"Hey I can teach you some, like how Daddy taught me!" Tohro said making Tip smile.


	5. Sleepy Boov

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the cute antics but hope people like.**

 **Gratiticia and Tohro are very cranky after staying up past their bedtime plus they see Tip as a mother of sorts which is very cute.**

* * *

"Hey you two it's bedtime, not run around the house time plus I need to sleep!" Oh said to his kids because he was chasing both his kids around the house because it was almost their bedtime, but both Gratiticia and Tohro felt like staying up, making Lucy giggle because it reminded her of when Tip was that age knowing maybe stories would help, seeing Tip go help.

"Guys daddy is right, because he needs his sleep plus so do you guys." Tip said.

"We're not tired Mommy, we just want to play!" Tohro said.

Both Oh and Tip was surprised that Tohro had called Tip Mom but it was sweet, guessing it was like Oh with Lucy so it was okay.

She was leading both Boov youngsters into their room as they were on her lap while she was telling stories but Oh smirked hearing them and after that were tucking them into their beds, kissing their heads seeing them out like lignts seeing Oh turn Nignt lignts on.

Tip understood knowing both mini Boov didn't like the dark, but we're leaving them to sleep but Oh sighed yawning lying on the couch out like a light.

She knew that being a father and captain of the Boov tired him out so she knew he needed his rest kissing his head seeing a smile on his face in sleep which made her relieved because she cared very much about him and so did the other Boov because he was their captain, but he needed downtime sometimes.

She was going to bed herself hoping that Oh got sleep along with his kids drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The next day both Gratiticia and Tohro were very sleepy and grumpy making Oh feel bad because they'd went to bed pretty late well he had too, but he could handle staying up late so was letting them stay in bed because they needed their rest, mamimg Tip understand eating breakfast plus she'd made a lot of pancakes so the Mini Boovs could have breakfast when they woke up.

"Hey it's okay plus it's summer so it's okay, if they stayed up because they're good kids and just having fun." she assured him kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Tip, for that because I guess to them, you are Mommy." Oh said making Tip smile at his innocent words knowing that it was okay.

She saw he was sleepy but was giving him coffee to help him wake up as he was zoning out which made her guess he needed to rest too.

"Aw Ohey just like your kids, you need more sleep." Tip said cuddlimg him on the couch seeing him asleep on her lap which was cute.

Gratiticia was smiling at this because it was cute but it was true what her brother said about Tip being a mother to them but Tip wondered where Tohro was hearing he was sleeping like a log, making Tip smile because it was very cute.

"I see but it's nearly lunchtime because you guys slept in, like your dad." Tip said but saw Kyle enter wondering why Oh and his niece were still in pyjamas making Tip sigh.

"Tney're tired because they had a late night Kyle, so just leave them be oKyle kay?" she told him making Oh underdtand.

Kyle frowned leaving but Oh hoped he was okay but was in light blue pyjamas which Tip found cute.


	6. Making His Own Toys

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope you guys like.**

 **In this one, Tohro invents remote controlled flying cars he calls Boov Racers but causes mischief and chaos.**

* * *

"What're you doing guys?" Tip asked Tohro as he'd just gotten back from the toy store but had gotten radio controlled cars but the male Boov youngster had fixed them up into flying Boov Racers which Tne girl found amaxing.

 _Just like Oh, the little guy is good at building things like his dad which is cool._

 _He's probably gonna fly them around the house, and cause mischief with them, or break stuff!_

Oh was understanding since he had went to the mall and Tohro had went with him since he'd saved up his allowance since he and his sister did chores like tidying up their room and doing the dishes, but impressed by what his son had done.

"Holy cats that is awesome!" he said making Tohro smirk at his dad.

"Yep, I'm gonna call them Boov Racers, plus I made a charger since they use batteries like Mommy's tablet, pretty smart right?" he said but Tip was relieved he hadn't used her new tablet to do this.

"Yep, it is since not a lot of Earth toys are like this." Oh told him.

Tohro smirked at him because he loved this, tinkering with things just like his dad but was having fun with them making Gratiticia stunned at her brother's creation wondering if Lucy and Tip were okay with this.

"Yes because they'll think it's cool like I do." Tohro told his sister making her sigh.

* * *

"That's very cool, but you have to be careful okay?" Tip told him confusing the male Boov youngster because he didn't understand some things some times but knew that he didn't want to cause any harm to anybody or anything.

"I don't understand why, I'm just playing Mommy." Tohro told her which she thought cute so didn't mind that he and his sister called her that.

"You might break something like a vase or you might hurt Pig, flying those things in the house and I know you don't want that, right?" Tip told him.

"So I can't play with them at all?" Tohro asked her.

"Yes but outside sweetie, since I know how important your creations are." Tip told him seeing him nod.

She hoped the male Boov youngster was okay and that his feelings weren't hurt by her saying that


	7. Taking Care Of Sick Boov

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope people like the antics, plus getting Home on DVD gave me more ideas like the mini Boov, who are Oh's kids plus watching Home tonight gave me ideas**

 **In this one, Tohro comes down with Boov Pox, the Boov form of chickenpox so Gratiticia is a little sad that she can't hang around her brotner until he's better.**

* * *

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Tucci house ad Tne alarm clock rang in Hratiticia and Tohro's room as Gratiticia slammed the snooze button getting up smirking because Tne weekend was her favourite part of the werk because anything could happen and anything could happen but first she and her brotner always watched Saturday morning tv while waiting for the family to wake up, then had breakfast but took it from there.

"Hey Toh it's Saturday, you up?" Hratiticia said.

She saw her brother asleep but was curious especially seeing spots covered her brotner's purple skinned body making her wonder what it was.

Annoyed noised came from her brotner touching him even though it was Saturday but the male Boov youngster was grumpy as he woke up.

"Hey, how did those spots get all over me, why I feel funny?" Tohro said coughing making his sister worry because he was sick.

"Uh-oh Toh, I think you're sick!

We have to tell Daddy, he'll know what to do!" Gratiticia said.

Tohro was anxious but hoped that things would be okay seeing his sister drag a sleepy Oh into Tneir room but he was stunned seeing Tohro sick because he cared about his kids and didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Yep your brother's sick alright, with Boov Pox." Oh said making them curious.

"Toh's gonna get better, right?" Gratiticia asked.

Oh nodded but was knowing they were supposed to be going to Flan's house for a play date bit at least Gratiticia could still go.

Gratiticia wax getting dressed but felt bad for her brotner because Tney always did everything together so being apart was going to be hard for a bit making Oh underdtand smelling breakfast.

"We need to eat breakfast." Oh told her.

The female Boov youngster nodded going downstairs but she was worried about her brother hoping her dad was okay.

* * *

Oh was freaking out because Tohro had Boov Pox which was contagious meaning his sister had to stay away from him making Gratiticia sigh making Tip underdtand, but she cared about tnem a lot, so could help Tne female Boov youngster knowing she might get jealous because her dad was giving Tohro attention.

Lucy saw Oh quiet but wearing a surgeon's mask over his mouth making Tip sigh guessing he never had Boov Pox.

He shook his purple skinned head making Tip sigh because he could end up sick but it was sweet he was taking care of Tohro like this unaware germs had entered his system so was feeling a little funny making Tip curious sighing.

"Oh. You okay?" she asked him.

"Yes Tip, why ask?" Oh replied drinking juice.

"Never mind." Tip said.

Lucy saw spots beginning to appear on the male Boov's arms guessing he was catching what Tohro had but Tip sighed because she cared about him very much so seeing him sick or hurt scared her like the time he'd tried to stop Gorg by himself which made her sigh.

it's like chicken pox sweetie, he just needs to rest." Lucy said."Hey

Tip nodded seeing Gratiticia ready for her play date bit Tip understood.

"You're gonna have fun without Toh, trust me." she told Gratiticia.

The female Boov youngster hoped so because she could hear Tohro coughing which made her feel sad he couldn't join in the fun she and Flan were gonna have.

Tip was worrying seeing Oh sway back and forth but saw he was not dee,ing so good but she was getting him to lie down on the couch putting an ice pack on his purple skinned head to bring the fever down seeing more spots appear all over the male Boov's body worrying her and Lucy.

"Owww..." Oh whimpered which made them understand.

"Hey it's gonna be okay, because it's just Boov Pox." Tip told him.

She could hear coughing from him making her feel bad for him because she hated seeing him like this so he would be okay but he was important to her plus she considered him a good friend plus teaching both Gratiticia and Tohro the Earth way.

Tohro had just entered the room feverish making Tip worry for the male Boov youngster because he was under the weather so she would take care of the both of them.

Later she saw Gratiticia back but she saw her dad and brother on the couch but she understood after Tip explained meaning she couldn't go near them.


	8. Afraid Of Trying

"Wow, so Toh is going to a different school?" Gratitica asked.

"Yes, it fits with him, and his special needs but he's scared about it." Tip said to her.

"How come, because Earth school rocks!" the female Boov youngster said making Tip smile.

"Well, yes but we can all help Toh be brave, to try an new thing." Tip said.

It was the beginning of Fall meaning an new school year was beginning for the mini Boov but Gratiticia would be in first grade while Tohro would be in special ed kindergarten in a different school which she and Lucy had helped Oh find.

Right now Tip was watching the mini Boov because school hadn't started yet plus Oh was working at Boov HQ today so it was okay plus the mini Boov loved her watching them because they thought of her as a Mom, but Tip didn't mind.

Plus everytime Oh or Tip mentioned school, Gratitica was excited but Tohro was anxious and quiet which made both Oh and Tip worry for the male Boov youngster because he was like his dad.

"Maybe your daddy can help, since he used to be like Toh." Tip said.

"Yeah, right, daddy is brave and smart." Gratitica said.

"Hm, this reminds me of a story." Tip said making the female Boov youngster happy because she and Tohro loved Tip's stories wondering if she should get Tohro.

"We can tell him later, along with your dad." Tip said.

"Wait, where is Toh?" Gratiticia asked.

"In your room playing with toys, and Pug." Tip told her.

* * *

"Toh, school won't be scary as you think but why scared?" Oh asked at bedtime.

It was now both Gratiticia and Tohro's bedtime seeing Tip join them but was telling the story she'd told Gratiticia earlier but Tohro was in awe.

"I knew Uncle Smek was mean, from how he treats daddy but that was so cool how he helped the Gorg but I just am scared of this new school because I don't know any kids there, plus my sister isn't there with me." Tohro said turning pink which meant embarrassment.

"Aw, it's okay to be like that Toh." Gratiticia said.

"Really?" Tohro said.

"Yep because at day camp I felt like that because I didn't know anybody there, but then I started having so much fun, I forgot about being shy to the point where I didn't want to come home." she told her brother.

He hoped she was right because he was sometimes afraid to try new things.


	9. Bedtime Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more but thanks to InsideLove for reviewing which means a lot but hope they like.**

 **It's bedtime at the Tucci house but the mini Boov are getting ready for sleep.**

* * *

It was now October meaning Halloween was coming which made Gratiticia and Tohro happy because it meant dressing up and get candy but Tip had reminded Oh about when he'd eaten too much Halloween candy which made both mini Boov curious as Tip told them making them understand, because they didn't want to get sick like Tneir dad had.

Tip was happy that they were very smart but they were going as super aliens making her giggle because they were super Boov just like their dad.

Oh hoped that they would get a lot of candy because a lot of the human kids in both his kids's classes told them only cool costumes like scary ones got the most candy, but scary wasn't them.

"You think peopke will like our costumes?" Tohro asked softly cuddling Pig.

"Yes, the kids in your class are wrong, because Halloween is fun." Tip said which was helping them feel better plus had carved Jack o lanterns plus it was almost bedtime well for Gratiticia it was, since Tohro didn't sleep sometimes which Oh and Tip were working on it.

"Go get ready for bed, guys." Oh said as Tohro was following his sister upstairs plus Lucy was drinking coffee in the kitchen but Oh and Tip joined her.

"I see it's bedtime, but you guys are very good with Gratiticia and Tohro plus Toh needs help with his sleep." Lucy told them seeing Oh nod.

* * *

In the bathroom both Gratiticia and Tohro were washing up and in pyjamas but playing sword fight using their toothbrushes as swords giggling but brushing their terth since they still had baby teeth but Tohro was quiet.

"Maybe Mommy is right, that our costumes are cool." he said.

"Yes, since some of Tne otner costumes are weird." Gratiticia said.

"We could go as Gorg, in their monster suits!" Tohro said.

Gratiticia giggled at her brotner being a goofball because they were always playing games making Oh chuckle.

"Ojay you two, it's bedtime not playtime." he said.

He and Gratiticia were going into the bedroom she and Tohro shared because normally Tip would soothe Tohro to sleep because of his sleep issues, so Tip was helping him out seeing Tohro come downstairs as she understood.

"Daddy's with Graty, in our room." Tne male Boov youngster said playing with Pig more because to get him to sleep he had to wear himself out making Tip giggle but good that at kindergarten Tohro took an nap so it was okay.

"Maybe we should go, as Gorg in monster suits for Halloween." Tohro said making Tip sigh because the male Boov youngster was just being himself but getting a little sleepy which was relieving Tip.

"He's wearing out, which is good." Tip told Oh after he came downstairs.

"Good, since he has school." Oh replied softly.

Tohro was rubbing his eyes which was a sign that he was ready to sleep which made Oh and Tip happy carrying him to Tne bedroom he and his sister shared.

Tip was tucking him in but she and Oh kissed his head but left both mini Boov to sleep which they needed.


	10. Making Their Own Fun

"Sweet, Uncle Sheldon's coming to hang out with us!" Tohro said exvited.y jumping up and down making Oh chuckle at his son but Tip found it cute since they and Lucy were going out tonight and both Gratiticia were needing watched.

"Yes, maybe you guys can invent things, since he's as smart as you are." Tip told Tohro as Gratiticia was unsure because they only really liked Tip babysitting them so didn't know if Uncle Sheldon woukd be fun or tell them funny stories like Tip did.

Both mini Boov were in pyjamas but Oh had ordered pizza for them Pkus they could have ice cream for desdert.

"Daddy, is Incle Sheldon good at telling stories, lime Mommy or play fun games?" Gratiticia asked.

"Aw it's okay, but he'll be fun if you give him a chance sweetie." Tip told her kissing her Purpke forehead.

"Omay, I'll try." Gratiticia said as Tne doorbell rang.

It was the pizza guy making them exvited as Tip giggled seeing Sheldon here but surprised that Oh's kids were bigger sijce he'd seen them as babies makimg Oh chuckle hugging him.

"They'll be okay, but no scary movies okay?" Oh told his human brother remembering how Sheldon had let Tohro watch Raiders of the Lost Ark and his imagination had went nuts making Sheldon understand.

* * *

While Sheldon and Tohro were building robots in Tne living room and chuckling, Gratiticia was in her and Tohro's room playing with her dolls which she did a lot sometimes when Tohro had playtime with their dad or if Tohro had play dates hearing the door open seeing Tohro therr with cookies and milk.

"Hey, aren't you and Sheldon building robots?" Gratiticia asked her brother seeing him rub the side of his mouth which was a sign he was either scared or anxious guessing he missed their parents being here.

"H-He was talking to some lady on his laptop and they were yelling so I wanted to come in here is that okay?" Tohro said.

"Ues, it is our room after all p,us Uncle Sheldon doesn't know how to play with us like Mommy Tip and daddy." Tohro said as Gratiticia nodded.

Tbey then made a blanket fort or a cave but playing with flashlights giggling and making up stories making shadow puppets with their hands but Oh and Tip just getting home wondered where the mini Boov were, hearing Tohro initiating Smek's vouce making Oh giggle.

"Aww, they made a blanket fort!" Tip said smiling.

"I get feeling, Sheldon didn't play with them so they made their own fun." Oh said as Sheldon sighed.

"Yeah, I started building robots with Toh and then Amy called so I got distracted." Sheldon admitted hearing Tip sigh.

"At least they made their own fun, when they got bored but it's cute." she said seeing what time it was getting in there seeing both mini Boov hug her.

"Uncle Sheldon wasn't very fun, as he didn't play with us or tell fun stories like you do." Gratiticia said as Tohro nodded.

"But we made a fort and were having fun like camping." Tohro said makimg her smile but saw them sleepy especially Tohro since he found it hard to sleep tucking them into beds kissing their purple heads ad she left their room.

She joined Oh downstairs as he and Lucy were talking so surprised Gratiticia and especially Tohro were in bed which was good hoping that they were having good dreams and felt bad Sheldon hadn't had fun with them.

"It's okay, plus they made a blanket fort which is very impressive for kids their age but what gave them the idea?" Tip said.

"The photo of us camping in your room kinda helped, as I showed them some photos." Oh told her makimg her understand.


	11. Soda Antics

It was a hot Spring day but both Gratiticia and Tohro were thirsty after school so we're in the kitchen hoping to find s good snack that would help them cool down hearing Tohro exvited after twenty minutes of looking through the fridge finding grape soda chuckling, because he had reme,breed that at the grocery store their dad had bought soda plus they had never tried it before, so they were pretty excited grabbing a Purpke can of Welch's grape soda running upstairs before either their dad or Tip found out.

Tohro closed the door of their room pumped up to try this beverage their dad was in love with giggling as Tney popped open Tne cans smelling Tne sweet stuff from inside.

"One giant leap for mini Boov hehe!" they said drinking but it made their tastebuds sing, and we're in love as their hands shook, they were restless giggling a lot meaning Tneir first sufar rush since both Tip and Oh had never let Tnem have soda before, so,of course both mini Boov were curious.

Tip noticed the fridge door was still open as she walked into the kitchen from school seeing two cans of soda were missing but wondered if Oh was home hearing Hratiticia and Tohro hyper realising they'd drank soda, making her worried especially when Tohro had figured how to turn off Tne gravity in Tne house.

"Not funny you two but surprised you tried soda and you're more hyped up than Oh when he has soda and turn the gravity back on okay?" Tip said hearing Graticitia giggle.

"You didn't say Tne magic word!" Tohro said giggling.

Oh was surprised coming home seeing the gravity was off turning it back on relieving Tip hugging him explaining the mini Boov had discovered soda so running rampant and had turned the gravity off making Oh underdtand, since Tneir kids were curious about stuff knowing they would cool down.

"Sure..." Tip said hearing Pig hiss guessing he was surprised by what was going on seeing Boov Racers knowing Tohro had been using them inside making Oh understand going to check on them seeing them getting tired which was good.

"Tip, they're sleepy so things shoukd cool down right?" he called from upstairs seeing her there relieved but worried knowing it took a little soda to make the mini Boov ŵild hearing both Hraticia and Tohro asleep knowing it had been a mistake so they would talk about it later.

Later after sleeping both mini Boov were awake after sleeping off their sugar rush making Tip relieved knowing they had to talk about what they did making Hratiticia sigh because they had been curious about soda but Tohro was on her lap.

"You really worried us, when you drank soda because it hypes little Boov like you up to the point where you get into mischief so just be careful." Tip said.

"Sorry Mommy, for scaring you but dad drinks soda all time and nothing happens to him." Tohro said making Tip sigh.

"Your dad is an adult, so he can do what he wants but you're still kids so you need us to help you grow up." Tip said


	12. Being Brave

**A/N**

 **hehe so I got the Home graphic novel for my birthday today and it was so good but gave me ideas for this series, and this one was inspired by the story in it called Ghost Stories**

 **Tohro has developed a fear of Tne dark thanks to a ghost story Gratiticia told him, so his dad and Mama Tip help.**

* * *

Oh was stunned finding Tohro in his bed in the middle of the night guessing his son had a fear of the dark, like what had happened to him when he and Tip had been camping, hearing his first ghost story had freaked him out but Tip and Pig had helped him conquer that fear so he wanted to help Tohro conquer his fear of the dark.

He was hearing his son snoring which was cute hoping Tip might help him but going back to sleep as he needed sleep too drifting off.

Later that morning Hratiticia, Lucy and Tip saw a grumpy Yohro enter the kitchen, following an ever perky Oh wondering what the heck was wrong with Tohro making Hratiticia sigh feeling guilty.

"Somebody is afraid of dark, Tip like I was." Oh said making Tip nod remembering that seeing Tohro yawn, drinking juice making Tip understand.

"We should help him, as it reminds me of you after I told you your first ghost story." Tip said pouring cereal into bowls.

Mama Tip, I need help about Tohro." Gratiticia said making Tip curious following the female mini Boov out of there listening to her explain, chuckling.

"Aw, sweetie it was a mistake but it was like what I did to your dad, by telling him a ghost story so I helped him get brave." Tip said making her impressed.

"Can you make Tohro not scared?" Gratiticia adked her, seeing Tip nod making her happy seeing Oh with a sleeping Tohro on his lap.

He had gotten him to take an nap knowing tonight would be rough making Tip understand as she was taking Gratiticia with her to Tne grocery store aking Oh sigh seeing Pig there nuzzling one of his legs, making him smile

"Toh just needs help, in being brave in dark." Oh said as Lucy understood but knowing he was a good dad hearing Tohro begin to stir rubbing sleep from his eyes, cuddling his dad who he thought was brave.

Oh was nodding listening to him explain what made him afraid of the dark in the first place underdtanding, because it had been like him after Tip had told him his first scary story assuring him, that nothing in Tne dark would hurt him.

He was telling Tohro that story hearing him surprised that one of his earth mom's ghost stories had freaked his dad out but happy that his dad had conquered his fear of the dark, wanting to conquer ig too.

"That's good Toh, as also Gratiticia can help." Oh said making the male Boov youngster nod seeing Slushious hover into the driveway but was hugging Tip's leg and his sister

"Aren't you mad at me, Toh?" Gratiticia asked surprised.

"Nope, p,us daddy to,d me a story that helped." Tohro said making Tip grin because she knew what it had been so knew Tohro was feeling better.


End file.
